


La plus délicieuse ignominie

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [12]
Category: Excalibur (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Deception, Drabble, F/F, Seduction, curse the discrepancies between languages and different word counters, dub con, i am one sick bastard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SatYr9 frappera Captain Britain de la façon la plus ignoble possible : en salissant l’innocence de sa plus jeune coéquipière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La plus délicieuse ignominie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corruption/Sublimation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747094) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** La plus délicieuse ignominie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Excalibur (1st series, 90ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Opal Lun Sat-Yr-9 (alter!Courtney Ross)/’Shadowcat’ Kitty Pryde  
>  **Genre :** pervers ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours (16 juillet ’11) ;  
>  « sacrilège » pour (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** EXC (1st series) #24  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sat-Yr-9 embarquée dans le monde #616 tient frapper le plus durement possible ses ennemis. Dans un mouvement d’humeur elle a déjà supprimé sa contrepart Courtney Ross sans beaucoup réfléchir et s’est empressée d’endosser son identité. Elle s’applique ensuite à la perte de Captain Britain en s’attaquant d’abord à son orgueil sa vie viendra plus tard.

Elle l’envoie bouler, et salit la réputation qu’elle usurpe, en séduisant sa plus jeune et innocente coéquipière. Un travail de sape délicieux !


End file.
